


When You Move, I'm Moved

by a_dale



Series: Your Soul is Bound to Mine [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack af, Don't copy to another site, First Meeting, Fluff, Harry is a sad bean until he isn't, M/M, Self-Discovery, Soulmate AU, another Hozier title, but a bit of angst first, for Vision anyways, it leads to some complicated social behaviour, lets be real Vision is physically only like 5 but mentally a billion, movement, way way post deathly hollows, you and your soulmate share habitual tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: All Vision knows is he must be malfunctioning. Why else would he try to run a frustrated hand through hair he doesn't even have?





	When You Move, I'm Moved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gojyo_lover20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojyo_lover20/gifts).



> This is another prompt fic for this series :) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Your comments give me life <3
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Vision had been watching Tony cook when he realized his fingers were drumming on the table. He stopped the motion immediately, watching his fingers curiously, and surprised to feel the urge to drum them once more against the surface in front of him.

“You alright, buddy?” he glanced up to see Tony watching him, felt the rush of warmth at the term of endearment, catalogued his concern and curiosity, then waved it off with a slight smile.

“I am fine, thank you. I just witnessed something new.” his smile widened involuntarily, but seemed to put Tony more at ease. “Please, continue.” For a moment Tony stared, but then he dipped his head in a nod, acquiescing, and went back to trying to cook. Vision split his time between watching one of his creators trying to create something else (something completely out of his element this time) and watching his hand, waiting for it to act of its own accord once more.

It didn’t, and when Tony burned the omelettes he’d been attempting to cook, Vision fondly informed him that the Chinese he’d ordered would arrive in 10 minutes.

 

>>>

 

“What’s up, fruit of my genius?” Tony asked him, pushing out from under the engine and interrupting his musings. Vision paused, tilting his head curiously.

“Up?” Tony rolled his eyes, but there was no missing his fondness. Pushing to his feet and turning away from the engine he’d been working on, he gestured towards Vision’s hand. Vision glanced down, surprised to catch sight of the pen in his hand. He realized then that he’d been rhythmically tapping it against his thigh, something he would have read as anxious in anyone else, but as it was him, and him alone, he found the action peculiar.

“Vision?” the use of his name had him looking up again and into Tony’s worried gaze. Tony rarely called him by name, preferring nicknames, but Vision understood that he used them as terms of endearment. Understood that names were reserved for either those he didn’t like (re:referring to them by title and family name only), or those he cared about a great deal in times of worry (re:using given names only).

“I was simply deep in thought.” Vision shared, setting the pen down, but even still Tony watched him a moment.

“You sure? You’ve been spacing out a lot more recently.” Vision smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring.

“I am perfectly functional, Tony. I have just had a lot on my mind, as you would say.” Tony beamed at him, proud for using the colloquial saying, before turning his attention back to his project.

“You know if you ever wanted to talk about anything, I’m here right?” and he was surprised by the offer. Tony didn’t look at him, hands tinkering on the tiny pieces of metal on the table, but Vision didn’t expect him to. Tony had never been very good at vulnerable, personal moments such as this, and Vision was moved that he was trying. For him.

“I am aware, yes. You need not worry.” he promised. Then he made an offer. “I have been attempting to create a more natural looking camouflage in order to hide my appearance. Perhaps once you are finished here you would help me with the small details.” Tony immediately spun back, beaming wide.

“Absolutely. Give me 20 minutes to wrap this up.”

 

>>>

 

Vision was listening to the Rogues arguing with Captain Rhodes, Maria Hill, Pepper Potts, and the new Captain Danvers. Tony was sitting back, letting the others take the lead, but it was clear by the scrunch in his brow that he was unhappy with the direction this conversation was going. Not only that, but he was obviously uncomfortable.

Vision didn’t like it. For the most part, he was able to stay objective on the choices people made, but when it came to how these people spoke to Tony, he found his patience thinning. It was an enlightening experience, and as fascinating as it was frustrating. Tony had done a lot to help these people; he’d taken all the backlash for the actions of everyone in this room, even the things that had nothing to do with him.

He was fairly certain he would sympathize more if it wasn’t for the fact that they completely disregarded everything that Tony had done for them; was still doing for them. Did he not own the building they were living in? Did he not continue to build the equipment they wanted, not to mention that none of it was what they actually needed?

He was only glad that the one responsible for the death of his parents wasn’t here; was still in Wakanda; because he didn’t think even he would be able to stay silent on that matter.

He listened as another accusation was hurled and sighed. Before he could help himself he found himself running his hand through his hair except - he didn’t have any hair. He froze mid-action, dropping his hand in front of his face to stare at in in surprise. What was happening to him?

Feeling eyes on him, he looked up from where he was leaning against the wall at the back of the room, and met Tony’s gaze. Tony was watching him, brows scrunched in concern, and Vision offered him a nod. Tony didn’t look convinced, but considering what was going on in the room, he didn’t say anything, turning instead to murmur to Pepper. The woman’s mouth curved up and her eyes lit with a viciously pleased smile and Vision knew this meeting was about to end as she crushed their egos under her heel.

Amusement flooded through him. He was even beginning to think in colloquialisms. Tony would be very proud.

Except that’s when Vision felt eyes once more and shifted his gaze to find the Widow watching him. Natasha Romanov didn’t react to having been caught staring which told him it had been intentional.

Unsure of how he felt about her, he just stared. Apparently that amused her because her expression shifted so minutely that he knew nobody else would catch it, but he could see the amusement for what it was.

She shifted, her hands coming up as if to brush her hair out of her face, but her fingers twisted to form a sign instead.

Soulmate.

Vision stared. Then he glanced at Tony. Would the other man know? For the first time he could remember, he felt a burst of panic. What was he supposed to do with this information?

He refused to look at Romanov again during the meeting, and was quick to leave before she could approach him, phasing right through the wall.

He had a lot to think about.

 

>>>

 

Vision approached Tony’s lab, and the nerves that twisted his stomach were also a new experience. He had no idea how to approach this; no idea how he was even supposed to begin. The door slid open as he approached and he stepped inside, wincing at the volume of music. He wasn’t sure why he winced. He didn’t actually find it too loud as his body reacted differently to sound than most, and yet it was another thing to add to the list of growing strangeness.

He realized he was tapping his fingers against his thigh and forced them to still, forced himself to move further into the lab.

The music turned down as he approached and he found Tony waiting for him at one of the workstations. Vision could tell by fact that he was just flipping through designs on the holoscreen that Tony had been waiting for him. It warmed him even as the nerves increased.

“Tony, do you have a moment? I have some concerns I would like to bring to you.” Tony turned immediately, and all his attention focused. His brow was crinkled with concern, and he wasn’t even trying to divert his energy elsewhere.

Vision once more felt warmed that this man had a hand in creating him; someone who would give his entire focus to those he cared for. Whenever anyone spoke poorly of Tony, he was reminded of moments like this, where the man fought his own anxiety against prolonged eye contact and forced himself to focus despite how his brain never rested for a moment. Those people obviously didn’t care enough to look past the surface he presented to the press.

“I’ve always got time for you.” and there was no joke, no tease, just pure honesty. Vision smiled. He sat on the other stool already at the desk, another sign Tony had been expecting him.

“I think I may be malfunctioning.” he admitted, staring expectantly at Tony, and he felt how his own brow had scrunched in concern. Tony stared at him, blinking a few times as he obviously tried to reconcile what Vision had just said.

“Malfunctioning.” Tony finally repeated, confused, and Vision nodded. Tony leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees but not breaking his gaze. “What makes you think you’ve been malfunctioning?”

“I find myself moving without any intention to do so.” Tony’s head cocked curiously.

“For example?” and Vision had compiled a list.

“Sometimes I do this.” and he demonstrated drumming his fingers on the table. “And other times, I find that when I have something in my hand, I tap it against my thigh. Or even just my fingers. In a steady rhythm.” He lifted a hand, frustrated, and froze even as he reached for his head. “And this. I find myself trying to push my hand through my hair. And yet,” he broke off, spreading his hands wide. Tony nodded.

“You don’t have hair. Not in this form anyways. But you do in the other one. The one we’ve been working on. For blending.” then Tony frowned. “You know, you don’t have to choose a more human look. You’re just fine the way you are. There are enough mutants and aliens now that over time you’ll draw less and less attention.” Vision didn’t hide his smile at the care Tony showed him. To not be ashamed of his appearance regardless of what anyone said.

“I find that my appearance as it is, looks much like that of human musculature beneath the skin. The longer I live, the more strange I find it.” Even as he said so, he shifted to the more human appearance, because he’d been practicing. Tony offered a slight smile, but the crinkled brow didn’t smooth.

“So you’re not feeling any anxiety over your new appearance.” Vision shook his head.

“Not as such, no.”

Tony leaned back then, blowing out a breath. Vision could practically see the equations behind Tony’s gaze as he tried to figure things out. His own fingers started to dance, blindly, over the contents of the desk, and Vision tracked the motion curiously. Tony followed his gaze to his own hand and then froze. It was like watching a lightbulb turn on.

“Show me the motions again.” and so Vision did. Tony was on his feet now, standing back so he could watch from a little further. “One more time.” Vision obliged. Tony’s expression lit up with joy.

“I think I have a solution.” he rushed forward, and in an uncharacteristically affectionate action, grabbed Vision and pressed a kiss to the blonde hair on his head. “Oh my sweet, surrogate science son. You have a soulmate.”

Hearing the words, Vision could only stare, but Tony was on a roll now, pulling up references out of literal thin air.

“Soulmates share what we call tics. Verbal, physical, whatever. Things like, drumming your fingers or running your hand through your hair just so.” Tony was practically vibrating with excitement now, and Vision couldn’t help but be drawn in by it. “Your soulmate’s obviously a fidgeter. I’ve noticed you often tap things against your leg. I wonder if he works with his hands a lot. That kind of tic implies it’s usually an object in his hand when he’s doing the movement.” he grabbed a wrench off a bench to demonstrate, and Vision had to agree as he watched the motion. It did seem to imply that.

“How is it possible though?” Vision couldn’t help but ask, and he wondered if this is what insecurity felt like. Tony’s eyes were sharp on his face, a sure sign he was ready to fight.

“How is what possible?”

“How can I have a soulmate?” he clarified, and Tony’s eyes were practically spitting sparks now.

“You’re just as alive as anyone else.” He said lowly, furiously. “You may have been born in this body and not grown physically as humans do, but that doesn’t make you any less alive. You are a sentient creature. A meld of both living and technological flesh, sure, but living all the same. Whether or not your body develops, which I would like to point out it _has_ considering how you look right now, your mind has developed. If we were your parents; Jarvis, Ultron, me, and a bit of Bruce, you, like any child, took little bits of all of us and developed into something new. Someone new.”

Vision wasn’t aware that he was smiling wildly until the laughter bubbled up, surprising both of them, but no less welcome. Vision stood then, moving forward to clasp Tony’s shoulder.

“I cherish the parts of me that came from you.” he admitted, and then he turned to look at the resources Tony had pulled up, both to give Tony time to process his words and also out of curiosity. “So how does one go about finding their soulmate?”

It took Tony only a moment to recover and he tossed an arm casually around Vision’s shoulders.

“When you’re me? I use all the resources at my disposal and start monitoring the tics you demonstrate and searching for matches.” Vision slanted a glance in his direction.

“That’s a breach of privacy.”

“It’s your soulmate we’re talking about. I want you to be happy.” Vision shook his head because he knew he wouldn’t be able to convince Tony to do anything else.

“If you find them, do you promise not to approach them? I would prefer to have that honour.” Tony slapped him on the back, jovially.

“That’s the spirit.”

Vision left Tony to his antics, but he couldn’t help the thrum of anticipation that had settled in him. He had a soulmate. Despite everything, there was someone in the world he was meant for; who was meant for him.

 

>>>

 

Harry had grown up knowing about soulmates. He’d grown up hearing about how wonderful they were; how everyone had them who would love them no matter what.

He knew from a young age that it was all about mannerisms; how people moved, how they acted. That people who were soulmates would always mimic each other when it came to how their body moved, unconsciously, in reaction to one thing or another.

At Hogwarts, he’d watched people find their soulmates. He’d always been observant; had had to be; and so he thought of it as a bit of a game finding matching physical tics and then waiting to see how long they would notice it themselves. The longest between when he’d noticed and when others had noticed was probably a month, and it had been a Ravenclaw girl and a Hufflepuff boy in fourth year. He was especially pleased with that one.

Yet the longer he watched, the more he realized that nobody had the same actions and reactions as he did.

He hadn’t minded at first. After all, fighting a Dark Lord was more than enough stress than you very much, but after he’d died; well things changed then.

He was no longer living in constant worry that something or someone would try and kill him and he finally had time for more personal things. Like finishing his education, finding a job, and of course, finding his soulmate.

Yet all the tics seemed to be solidly his. Most people had their own tics and then when they came of age they developed those of their partner; and yet none of his had changed. None had really been added to his repertoire of standard motions.

He wondered if because Fate hadn’t expected him to survive, She hadn’t thought to give him a soulmate.

He wondered if they’d died in the battle of Hogwarts.

He wondered if maybe that was just more thing wrong with him.

Then, in a moment of inspiration, he wondered if maybe he was just too far away. That’s when he started to travel.

 

He made his way through Europe first; exploring everything the different countries had to offer.

He knew some people were disappointed with his choices; after all, he was the saviour of the Wizarding World, shouldn’t he be doing something more productive? More helpful?

Harry was of the opposite belief; hadn’t he done enough?

So he kept travelling, leaving Europe to travel East.

By the time he’d at least passed through every country, snaking all the way to the Arctic circle, on the eastern most front of Russia, he decided to loop down. He passed through Japan, the Philippines, Indonesia. Then he hopped along the Solomon Islands, down to New Zealand and back up through Australia.

From there he crossed the ocean to Madagascar and toured around Africa. When he made it to Sierra Leone, he jumped across another ocean to Brazil.

From there he looped down to Argentina, back up through Peru, Colombia, Venezuela, then a smaller hop to Haiti, Cuba, Mexico.

By the time he reached the United States, it’d been nearly 10 years of exploring, and he still hadn’t developed any new habits.

He’d given up on finding his soulmate and decided the love of his life would be travelling because nothing was as satisfying as learning new languages and new types of magic.

He moved through the United States slowly, staying in towns here and there; crisscrossing across the country. He stopped in New York mostly out of curiosity. There was a lot of history here for the magical community and he was more than curious.

It was also in New York that he started feeling like he was being watched.

Not in the normal way. Or well, normal for him. He was used to being stared at - approached about the events leading to the defeat of Voldemort - but this wasn’t that. This was different. This had him looking up at random intervals, sure he would catch someone’s eye; an itch between his shoulders of eyes on him at all times.

It had started when he’d arrived in the states and slowly increased throughout his time here to the point where he was considering just abandoning his explorations here because this level of paranoia was not something he was willing to entertain long term.

He was sitting in a little pizzeria, pouring over maps of Canada, when the shadow fell over his table. He looked up, blinking against the bright light. He realized he’d been staring too hard at the maps. Standing in front of his table was a tall, slim man, with blue-grey eyes and blonde hair. He looked rather nervous as he stood by Harry’s table, so Harry lifted a brow in question.

“Can I help you?” The man nodded, eyes flickering over him, and there was an intensity to his gaze that Harry found surprising - mostly because it didn’t bother him as it normally would have. He observed the man in return and his gaze zeroed in on the nervous tap of fingers against the man’s thigh. Hope surged in his chest before he could tamp it down and his gaze jumped back up to meet the man’s eyes.

“This is more difficult than I anticipated.” The man admitted. Then he gestured at the chair across from Harry. “May I?”

Harry nodded, shifting his maps back so that the chair was no longer hidden by their edges.

“My name is Vision.” Harry blinked. That was an unusual name. “I have only technically been alive for 6 years.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s difficult to explain. Suffice it to say, I did not know what it meant when I started doing things I’d never done before, subconsciously of all things.” He raked a hand through his blonde hair and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. “I would like to speak to you about this further. I know this is unorthodox. But perhaps here would not be the best place to do so.”

“Tell me why you approached me.” Harry said instead, because he needed confirmation. He needed the other man to say it before he allowed himself to hope.

“I have been told that sharing verbal and physical motions called ‘tics’ is the sign of soulmates.” Harry huffed out a strangled laugh, flopping back in his chair. He’d pushed a hand through his own hair before realizing that he’d just done the exact same motion as Vision had.

“Do you know who I am?” He couldn’t help but ask, and he heard the nerves in the question, cursing himself for the vulnerability. Vision cocked his head in question.

“You have not yet introduced yourself.”

“Then how did you know I was here?” Vision actually winced.

“My... Friend.” He settled on. “He is very good at technology and cares very much for me. He’s been doing some... perhaps illegal things. To try and match my movements to someone else’s.” Harry stared another moment, taking everything in, and then nodding.

“Right then.” He stood, folding up his maps. Vision looked up at him in surprise and Harry offered him a smile. “I’ve been travelling the world hoping to develop new habits based on proximity alone. This is not the weirdest scenario that could’ve happened.” Harry admitted. Vision smiled in return, standing as well.

“I am sorry to have kept you waiting.” He offered, and Harry felt some of the bitterness in his chest dissolve at the earnestness in Vision’s tone and expression.

“Just means you’ll have to develop a few of your own, is all.” And the relief in the other man’s expression was immediate.

“Yes, perhaps. Please, allow me to help.” and he started to fold the maps perfectly, following every crease systematically. Harry already found it endearing.

“So, where do you want to go?” Harry asked, tucking all the maps away, and Vision once again looked nervous.

“I’m staying in a tower, though I am not the only one staying there.”

“You have a roommate?” he asked, and Vision shook his head.

“More like they are my family, and have been integral in helping me to adjust.” Harry nodded, he could understand that.

“Fine with me.”

It wasn’t until they were outside of Stark tower that Harry connected the dots.

“Oh. You’re _Vision_.” and he felt like an idiot for not having realized sooner. After all, he watched the news. Vision looked at him in alarm.

“You’re unhappy.” Harry shook his head, throwing out a hand to touch Vision’s arm even as he looked up at the tower with a grimace.

“Not with you.” he promised, finally tearing his eyes away so that he could look at the man he was certain was his soulmate. “I just - I’ve got some secrets too, and one of them very much has to do with me avoiding the public eye.” He watched Vision blink, obviously processing the words, before he nodded.

“I am not often in view of the public as Tony does not like to cause anyone undo stress and I find such endeavours as dealing with the press to difficult considering the many nuances of human interaction.” Harry couldn’t help his grin. His soulmate was a rambler.

“Great. That’s perfect really. So, shall we?”

Vision stepped forward and then hesitated before turning back. He stared at Harry a moment before offering a hand, clearly unsure, and Harry just smiled at him, accepting the offer, lacing their fingers together. In a show of nerves, Harry watched Vision tap the map he’d carried for Harry against his thought, just as he did with his wand, and he found himself grinning. He was fairly certain this would be just fine.

Plus, he’d already waited this long. He’d faced dark wizards and travelled almost the entire world; what was one more adventure?

Squeezing Vision’s hand, he nodded at the door.

“Together then?” and Vision’s anxiety seemed to melt from his features as he nodded, giving a brief squeeze in return.

“Together.”

 

 


End file.
